1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an extension cord reel assembly with ground fault interrupt outlets and more particularly pertains to providing users with an easily transportable extension cord device with multiple electrical sockets and safety shut-off means.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of extension cord reels is known in the prior art. More specifically, extension cord reels heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of storing and transporting extension cords are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, the prior art discloses in U.S. Pat. No. 4,656,320 to Maddock a cord reel.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,520,239 to Schwartz discloses an electrical cord reel and storage system.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,338,497 to Drew discloses an extension cord reel set.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,244,536 to Harrill discloses an extension cord reel.
Lastly, U.S. Pat. No. 5,229,730 to Legatti discloses a resetable circuit interrupter.
In this respect, the extension cord reel assembly with ground fault interrupt outlets according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of providing users with an easily transportable extension cord device with multiple electrical sockets and safety shut-off means.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved extension cord reel assembly with ground fault interrupt outlets which can be used for providing users with an easily transportable extension cord device with multiple electrical sockets and safety shut-off means. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.